


On a Clear Day

by Moriavis



Series: JLA Hijinks [2]
Category: Justice League of America (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Batman Judges Everyone, Batman Walk of Intimidation, Established Relationship, Leonard has feelings, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7101301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/pseuds/Moriavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard gets a tour of the JLA Watch Tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On a Clear Day

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to saekwha for the beta and cheerleading, as always.
> 
> Apparently writing fics with Barry and Len in the JLA together is my new mission in life. I am obviously avoiding the 8,000 other coldflash wips I have on my hard drive. /o\

~*~

When Leonard had been invited to his final interview for entrance in the JLA and subsequently told that he had been accepted by majority vote, he'd expected that his tour guide would have been Barry, or perhaps Sara. Instead, Batman slunk out from behind Superman and Wonder Woman and then stared down at Leonard in a way that reminded Leonard intensely of Mick— they both had an inch on him and somehow made it seem like they were three feet taller. Still, Leonard respected Batman; he appreciated kitsch, but it took a special kind of person to dress up like a bat and actually make it intimidating.

"Follow me." Batman's voice really was all gravel, rough and low, and Leonard fought against the urge to use his snidest Captain Cold voice to lighten up the atmosphere. He silently thanked Barry for giving him a warning, or he might have ruined everything right there by laughing in Batman's face.

They walked through the halls without a word, and while Leonard appreciated the quiet, giving him the opportunity to map the place out on his own, he didn't think that was how tours were supposed to work.

"Let me make this very clear."— Ah, threats. He'd wondered who it would be, but he honestly doubted that Batman ever gave anyone else the opportunity— "You were accepted because you were vouched for by several of our members. You still need to prove you deserve to be here."

"Understandable," Leonard drawled, dialing up the theatrics in his voice just to annoy Batman. "I suppose it's common for criminals to sacrifice their lives blowing up temporal devices."

"You'd be surprised." Batman's deadpan delivery surprised Leonard into laughing, and he raised his fist, changing it into a cough when Batman swiveled around, giving Leonard a suspicious glare.

A few seconds later, Batman stopped in front of a series of large tubes, his cloak settling obediently around him. Those weighted ends were a fantastic idea. Leonard would have offered his compliments if he thought Batman would have appreciated it.

"These teleporters will take you to the satellite. Once you've completed your probationary period, you'll be assigned a shift."

Leonard arched his eyebrow. "Because we put on costumes and hit people to prove what good security guards we are."

Batman shot Leonard another sharp look, and Leonard could swear he saw the curve of a smirk beginning to pull at one corner of Batman's mouth. Batman extended a guiding hand and waited for Leonard to step into the teleporter. Leonard took a deep breath, reminding himself that the members of the JLA were all people Barry trusted, and stepped forward, turning around to face Batman as the tube slid closed. His ears popped when the chamber re-pressurized.

A light scanned him from the top of his head to the tip of his toes and back again, and then the tube slid open. Batman wasn't waiting outside the tube any longer, and Leonard stepped out, glancing side to side as he tried to make sense of what had just happened. There was movement beside him, and Leonard flinched, his hand dropping to his gun as he instinctively turned to find J'onn materializing out of the wall next to him.

J'onn tilted his head, giving Leonard a calm look. "My apologies. I did not intend to startle you."

"Right." Leonard looked from left to right again before he relaxed. "I'm here, then. On the satellite?"

J'onn nodded. "You sound disappointed, Mr. Snart."

Leonard shrugged, reaching out to touch a wall and hesitating at the last second. "I re-materialized in three seconds. I didn't even close my eyes. Thought there'd be more."

"Ah." J'onn turned and inclined his head. "When we assimilated New Genesis technology into the Watch Tower, it simplified a great many things."

Leonard frowned. He'd been looking forward to experiencing a wormhole.

In the next second, the room opened up. They walked from the corridor into the main cortex, and Leonard completely forgot about his disappointment. Barry was sitting in the chair at the center of the room, and just past him were wide, glorious windows— beyond those, the entire planet.

"Hey." Barry turned in his seat and smiled— Leonard raised a hand to forestall him, his eyes wide behind his goggles as he drank it all in.

He was in space.

He was looking at the _Earth_.

Somewhere down there was Central. He couldn't even see it. 

Barry switched places with J'onn and flashed to Leonard's side, bumping his shoulder companionably. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

Leonard could only nod as he stared. He hesitantly raised his hand, wanting to rest it on that thin layer between him and death, but he couldn't, his pulse pounding in his throat and temple.

Barry set his hand on Leonard's and circled around him, keeping contact so Leonard wouldn't accidentally startle when Barry reached his blind spot, and then Barry curled his arms around Leonard's waist, dropping his chin to Leonard's shoulder. "What are you thinking about, Len?"

Leonard swallowed. The answer, quite honestly, was far too much— there was a part of him calculating what kind of material the windows were made of, obviously too sturdy to _just_ be glass, and he was also thinking about when he was about six, somewhere between being a kid who loved dinosaurs and a kid with hands small enough to dismantle security systems from the inside, when he'd wanted to be an astronaut.

Leonard closed his eyes and tilted his head to press his cheek to Barry's. "I'm thinking about every step I've taken. How I'm here with you. I— need a moment."

Barry nodded but didn't pull away, squeezing Leonard tighter. "Take all the time you need. We've got all night."

Leonard, for once, didn't count each second in the back of his mind, didn't feel the minutes crawling by, didn't feel the itch of wasted time. He was with Barry, seeing with his own eyes how very small they all were, and it hurt, how dreams could come true in the strangest ways. 

He took a long, slow breath, and nodded. "Okay. Moment's over."

"Oh, I've got an idea. Phone, I need your phone." There was the distinctly odd sensation of Barry patting him down at superspeed, and then Barry was in front of him, pouting as he held up Leonard's burner phone. "This is not a phone, Len. Join the 21st century."

"It suits my needs."

"It doesn't suit mine." Barry tossed Leonard's phone back to him, and Leonard caught it, sticking it back into his pocket. There was a crackle of electricity, Barry going to the watch console and back again to get his own phone. Barry reached toward Leonard, pushed up Leonard's glare goggles, and then put an arm around his shoulders, pulling Leonard in tight. Leonard glanced at Barry from the corner of his eye, his chest twisting in a way that had grown familiar as Barry smiled for the picture. "Superhero selfie!"

"Are you done yet?" Leonard asked, and Barry proudly presented the phone— Barry had a big, stupid smile on his face, and he'd caught the moment Leonard had softened, his eyes on Barry, his mouth turned up in his own small smile, the earth behind them.

Leonard was done having emotions for the day.

He leaned toward Barry, bumping their shoulders together again. "You did good, kid."

Barry's smile turned smug. "I know. Anyway, now that I've been relieved, I can give you the tour—"

Leonard frowned. "I thought Batman gave me the tour."

Barry rolled his eyes. "The Silent Walk of Intimidation isn't a tour. We all decided to let Batman do it so he feels included."

Leonard arched an eyebrow at that and pulled down his glare goggles, scratching just over his eyebrow, where they'd started to irritate him. "He's in on the joke, you know."

"I should hope so," Barry agreed. "He's supposed to be the best detective on Earth. Race you to the teleporters?"

Leonard had gotten so good at pinpointing Barry's location that it was almost second nature, his cold gun out of his holster, ice on the floor. Barry yelped when he lost his speed, tripping over the ice and pinwheeling his arms, and Leonard smirked as he walked down the corridor leading to the teleporters.

Barry caught up to him, of course, and there was that brief burst of acceleration that Leonard always loved when Barry sped around with him. Barry stopped them just at the teleporters and interlaced their fingers before he reached out, both of them touching the teleporter at the same time. "A tie?"

Leonard's chest twisted with warmth and affection again and he smiled. "Yeah, Scarlet. It's a tie."

~*~


End file.
